


I'm Scared, Armin

by esimies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, look at these dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esimies/pseuds/esimies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin invites his boyfriend Jean over to watch a movie and stuff.<br/>Jean gets Scared</p><p>Armin becomes the comforter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Scared, Armin

**Author's Note:**

> I got waaaay too carried away with this

I hate it, I really do. I'm 16 years old, I'm above 6 foot tall, I'm well built, muscled, toned, etc. I really shouldn't be like this. I, Jean Kirschtein, am easily scared. Scary Movies are the worst for me, they always make me feel on edge, the last time I watched one I cried. So when my boyfriend wanted to watch a scary movie with me, I wanted to decline. I didn't, that may be a mistake. We agreed the date as Friday and as Friday beckons, I get more and more nervous until I am half tempted to call it off, I just didn't want him to see me scared. I was meant to be the strong one. But I’m going to do it, it will be a labour of love, and I don't feel like he will hate me for it but I don't want him to see me at my weakest. I can't let it slip. I don't want to.

Friday rolls around, and I'm as nervous as ever. We agreed to meet up outside the front gates after lessons were over and walk to his house from there. So, after my lessons finished, I went to go find him. I was the first one there. When he got there, he greeted me with a smile, a hug and a cheeky kiss on the cheek, his warm personality instantaneously warming me up inside, making me feel emotions I had reserved for him and him only. I therefore proceeded to lace our fingers together, his fingers fitting perfectly between mine. I give his hand a tight squeeze, which is returned, and then we set of for the 45 minute walk through the neighbourhood to Armin's house. We arrive just as its starting to rain, just our luck, and we settle down in his small room for the night. I like staying at Armin's house more than I like staying in my own house, it feels so much more natural when I'm here. I find it easier to breathe when I have Armin close to me, everything seems so much more...right.

After we eat our dinner, which is just a 2 minute noodle pot each, we turn on the TV and flick over to Netflix, where we go about picking our movie. The knot in my chest is soon tightening, I don't want this knot to get any tighter but at the same time, I don't want it to come undone, not in front of him. He picks out Final Destination 1, which he once called his favourite movie ever. I don't protest, and we start the movie. 

The first half hour of the movie is actually quite good, with little to no gore. But after this point, the movie gets properly scary, and I mean really scary. And I find it hard to stop myself from either shaking or crying, but somehow I manage it. 

It's only when about an hour into the movie, does something send me over the edge. I started crying, very quietly, but soon it morphed itself into full on sobbing, I'm barely able to keep my emotions in check as I sink further and further into the blanket that we both are under. It's a miracle that he doesn't notice for a full 5 minutes, I thought my crying was inexplicably loud, but maybe that’s because I have immediate proximity to myself.

It's only when I really start crying and shaking does he notice, and he's at my side almost immediately, straight away lifting my head and putting it into his lap, grabbing both of my hands in an attempt to make me stop crying. It doesn't work. He's trying to talk to me, but I cant hear him, the only noise that fills my ears is my crying. I guess he understands that and he then stops trying to get through to me, until I've calmed down.

After about 10 minutes of excessive crying on my part, I calm myself down enough to look at him.

“S-Sorry” I stutter out, apparently, I was more scared than I thought, not a good sign.

“Are you okay?!” the concern in his voice is completely obvious, and I start feeling quite bad for him for seeing me go through all that. He squeezes my hands, the hands he never let go of during my episode, and I squeeze back, throwing him a weak smile. I think he knows that I'm hurt.

“Y-Yeah” I reply. “I just got scared, like always” I continue. I feel really bad for letting him know this, but its what I had to do.

“Well if you told me you were going to get scared like this I wouldn't have made you watch it” he says slowly, his eyes never once leaving mine. I can tell he really doesn't care that I'm scared, he just wants me to not be scared, and he is really trying to make me not scared.

“I didn't want you to see me like this” I admit. “I thought that you thought that I was this strong, fearless boy who wasn't scared of anything” I further my response, wanting to tell him anything.

Just as I was about to continue, Armin spoke up.

“I guess I did, but this side of you is so god darn cute” he says, a blush flushing across his cheeks as he said so. I guess he would love me no matter what. But the phrase “god darn cute” embarassed me.

“I am not god darn cute” I retort. “I genuinely feel pathetic and weak right now” I trail off. His demeanour changes instantly, another concerned look spreading across his face.

“You are not pathetic, Jean” he begins. “You are Jean Kirschtein, the boy that I am stupidly in love with. I can think of a million things that I love about you before I could even begin to think of something I ever so much as dislike about you” he offers me a smile, and I try to smile back.

“Come on, sit up” he says, his normal quiet shaky tone quickly returning. I do as he says and one of his arms gently slides round my waist. I motion to him to nestle closer to me and he soon does. His head now resting on my chest, my arms now protectively wrapped around him, keeping him close, because I don't want him anywhere else.

“I'm so sorry you had to see that” I whisper in his ear, in times like this, this is what I always do. Besides, it seems so much more personal to do it like that.

“You don't have to be” he whispers back. “I've made the note to not watch scary films with you again. It was kinda painful for me to watch, and I don't want you to be scared” he goes on and buries his head into the crook of my neck, and I can feel his face heating up, so he's obviously blushing away where I can't see.

“Do you want some tea or something?” I say, moving his face away from my neck, his face still a bright shade of red. Dork, I think to myself, still subconsciously falling in love with that side of him. He really is adorable, and he is mine. Mine only.

“Go for it!” he replies. “Do you want me to come help you?” he then says,

Reluctantly, I decline, and hop down of the bed and leave the room and enter the kitchen. There, I get out the mugs, his mug and another random one for myself, fill up the kettle and switch it on and grab the tea bags and drop one in each. Whilst I'm waiting for the kettle to boil, I go back to the room and check up on him. There, I find him laying there, my jumper in his hand, holding it up to his nose.

“So”, I say. He looks at me, blushing the deepest shade of red I could ever imagine. “Why are you smelling my jumper. I'm not mad, I just want to know why”.

“I-I-I-I just like your smell, I really do” he replies. I've made the poor kid nervous, how stupid of me.

“I don't think it's weird, if anything, I think its adorable” I say, smiling at him. He smiles back as I hear the kettle finally boiling.

“I'll be right back” I say, and I go back to the kitchen and I quickly make up our tea and head back to his room. I hand him the teas and he puts them on his shelf whilst I get myself back onto the bed. After I eventually (and not gracefully) get back onto the bed I hand him his tea. We sit there, drinking our tea, talking for a while.

“You know, if I hadn't got scared tonight we probably wouldn't be having this much of a deep conversation” I say, all of the calmness back in my voice now.

“That's true” he says. He thinks before continuing. “But if you didn't get scared, I wouldn't now see you as the person I see you as now”

“Is that bad?” I question

“Not at all. If anything, I like him more than the Jean I knew before”

“Oh, is that so” I say, finishing my tea and giving him a quick peck to the cheek.

“You know, I really love you, Armin” I say back, all the confidence in my voice now back as well.

“I love you too” he replies. 

Finishing his tea, he puts it back up on the shelf and then he nuzzles into my chest once more.

Maybe it wasnt a bad idea after all.


End file.
